Yukino gets Distracted
by DoomKitteh
Summary: Harukino! HarukaYukino whatever you want to call it. When the HiME's precious one's return from the Green Misty Place of DOOM, Yukino gets sidetracked from destroying the HiME Star.


AN:: Ok, I was looking for a Screenshot of Shizuru's weapon when it was extended... and then I got distracted and watched the last episode all over... And well I've been up ALL night.morning and when I saw Haruka come back from the G**reen Misty Place of DOOM** and Yukino tackler her.. this Idea popped into my head and would not leave... Just as well I changed just a tiny bit of what happened in the anime XD; Please enjoy my random humor.. which it was funny to me, I don't know how well I succeeded in making it funny to you :( and yay for crappy title :3

Disclaimer:: Mai-HiME and it's characters belong to sunrise, not me :( boo

* * *

**Yukino gets Distracted.**

…_the true dance of the Battle Princesses._

"Ow!" Haruka whined when she hit her backside against Yukino's desk. What a way to make an entrance she thought to herself, as she pouted just a little.

_Your love for someone precious._

_And it's power._

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino practically shouted in excitement and tackled her friend.

"Uuwhooaaah!" Haruka fell back with the brunette in her arms, "Yu-Yukino!" She choked out.

"Haruka-chan!" The brunette said once more, but this time her voice was softer and there was another tone to it that Haruka could not decipher. The younger girl still had tears in her eyes, running down her face, but she smiled brighter than Haruka was used to seeing.

Wiping her friend's tears away, Haruka gave her own smile, "That bubuzuke woman couldn't get rid of me forever." She chuckled. The arms wrapped around her tightened. "It's ok, Yukino, I'm not going anywhere…" She whispered, slightly uncomfortable. This was definitely not what she was used to. Yukino didn't show affection that much, and she was ok with that, she didn't show a lot either.

Sniffing, Yukino stared at Haruka; she ignored Mashiro's haunting voice and leaned forward.

"Yu-Yuk-mmph!" Haruka's stuttering confusion halted when Yukino kissed her. Her eyes widened and she made a surprised squawk. Even if she tried, she wouldn't have been able to pull away, Yukino's grip on her held steady.

It had only been a few moments of struggle from Haruka when she finally succumbed to the Mistress of Diana's warmth. The blonde sighed into the kiss, somewhat awkwardly. Yukino continued her assault, her happy sighs and moans of delight, mixed together with Haruka's surprised gasps and hesitant sounds of approval were the only sounds coming from the room.

Well that and Mashiro…

_My Battle Princesse- Yukino!? You're supposed to be with the others, flying after the HiME Star! And Haruka should be with her entire lot of house servants standing in front of her mansion with that ridiculous flag!_

A small whimper of defeat and then a long moan of pleasure.

_Why aren't you listening to me! I need to finish my "It was all because of Love." Speech! Pay attention to ME! YUKINO! GO!_

"What the HiME Star…" The dark deep voice of the Obsidian Lord rang out.

_What? No! Girl's don't destroy it, I'm not done yet! Don't destroy the-! But what about my speech! One of the few times I get to speak and you ruin it all! Yukino! Stop- Whoa, is that possible?_

_-------_

"Ne, everyone, where's Yukino-chan?" Midori questioned while they stood to the side waiting for Mai to finish her battle.

The HiME's all glanced around, just noticing the missing secretary. All of them had worried faces, except one.

Shizuru stood a few feet behind Natsuki, as well as the rest of the group, quietly chuckling. "Ara, I do believe Kikukawa-san may have been a bit, enthusiastic with her greeting to Suzushiro-san when they were reunited." She cocked her head to the side, looking up at the ghostly woman above them, "Isn't that right, Mashiro-san?"

Thus leaving the purple haired School Director blush, and Shizuru trying her hardest not to laugh even more.

-----

I knwo it's really short... but I couldn't really add onto it D: cries lol


End file.
